The Tenth Tail
by ZobbleStone
Summary: Closing the door, wandering over to the bed, lower bunk and laying down, still clothed but too tired to bother further. Just as eyes close, an extremely loud sound forces eyes open. Join my journey as a spectator and enjoy the view.
1. Chapter 1

**666247**

**The Tenth Tail**

_666247_

**Chapter 1**

Closing the door, wandering over to the bed, lower bunk and laying down, still clothed but too tired to bother further. Just as eyes close, an extremely loud sound forces eyes open.

_666247_

Upon opening my eyes I see no cause for such a loud noise, no top bunk, no room, no colour, no body either and instead an almost black, ever changing, void fills my vision and yours too. Yes I am addressing the spectator because I cannot tell if this is thought reading or vision viewing but both exist and it could be either but the exact number of spectators is currently _**1**_.

The void takes up the sound heard and textures felt but not the smell, oddly enough. This description is to help comprehend this myself and not shove a message down the throats of any future memory leaks, should they occur. This is why you don't read the minds of the insane and why so many have chosen insanity over logic.

This state of void impeded my ability to move any muscles or bones, only the many hairs on my arms but they are beginning to burn, metaphorically hopefully but it could be literally and I would have no way of checking.

Now my skin is burning at the tip of my tailbone(s) along with the muscles and nerves clustered there. This is getting worrying and now my face is burning but it's very worrying that I see no flames but my vision is improving drastically.

The void is gaining colours, golds, silvers and blacks respectively along with outlines that are either green or orange. This is taking a while so I'll rest my consciousness until something worth my insanity starts.

I begin my sleep by beginning the mantra 'Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep damnit, just sleep already, sleep, sleep, sleep, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20?', in a hope that I will be asleep before I have to repeat myself.

666247

When I wake up to the void for the second time, I find out that I can move, I find out that I'm in an enclosed space with little room, I find out that my physical biology isn't what I was used to and that I am connected to the wall of this space by a thin wire where my belly would have been. This can only mean two things:

Reincarnation exists and I have done it.

I have been brought back from the dead with technology so advanced that it could be considered magic.

I have gone mad and yes this is an unmentionable third meaning.

If reincarnation exists then this is either the past and fate will dictate my entire life or this is the future and the number of souls produced have overflowed whatever recycles the memories of the previous lives, depending on how overflowed the system, I might see other reincarnated intelligences or I might be a fluke and get corrected by whatever currently repairs the current system. This, of course ignores the second option to the point that it could be a recreation attempt of the first option but if it is the one then my life will most likely be dictated by rules that I will never be able to survive breaking.

The third option will likely occur even if one of the first two are proven true but that thought will likely doom me to that being my reality.

Moving on, I have gained ten extra limbs but cannot figure out what they are or do, only that they are extremely long and sensitive. The extra limbs are what helped me discover that I wasn't breathing and that I'm submerged in a liquid light enough to avoid my notice until now.

My face feels distinctly like a smooth rock and my ears ore gone along with most of my hair, only remaining behind where my ears once were and wrapping around the back of my head. My eyes were missing and replaced with indentations that were very sensitive to touch and taste, but I could still open and close my eyes.

Where my ears once were, was a small round, plate-like object that I could hear through but my hearing isn't great here. That was my last thought before referring to my mantra of 'Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep damnit, just sleep already, sleep, sleep, sleep, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20'.

666247

Music, this sound was music but it wasn't one of which I'm familiar with. It is a calming music made with what I assumed were: piano, drum kit, synthesiser, acoustic bass, electric bass, acoustic guitar, electric guitar and someone clapping in tune to a 4,4 rhythm. No vocals and it was an amazing song while it lasted but it finished just as I was beginning to enjoy the rhythm.

...

Still no more music, only a heartbeat around me that is accelerating rapidly and wait... An accelerating heartbeat but not mine, either the woman around me is going into labour or something bad is happening and has been deemed a threat to my health.

I have found out what the ten extra limbs are, they're tails and they are wrapping around me protectively, as if they would make a difference to the amount of danger. My eyes are closed and my connection to the walls has been severed as I get forced through the muscular tunnel of rings and bumps before I get deposited in an unsealed environment filled with air.

Nine of my ten tails have made an airtight seal that prevented the loss of whatever liquid I was submerged in while my tenth tail latched around the leg of my new Mother and I heard panicked shouting while not-mother tried prying me off mother or unsealing my shell of tails. Whatever was trying to pry me away was cold and smooth but I stayed with the warmth of mother.

During this time I hardened the claws that were on the ends of my fingers along with my head and upper torso but less so than my claws. When the not-mother fruitlessly tried again, I quickly unsealed my tails and cleaved straight through the hand in front of me before resealing my tail shell with as much of the liquid as I could while I took my first breaths and realised that I cannot survive without a continuous supply of more air and this lead me to sticking my head through my seal to breathe.

... (Insert pained howl here)

I cannot see and I'm relying on mother for warmth but I can hear when the hand of not-mother approaches and hiss at it whenever it does, revealing sharp, retractable fangs whenever I do, three of them. This forces the enemy's hand to retract, lest they get bitten.

666247

Eventually I grew tired and hungry so I did the only thing in my power to remedy this problem, I cried out with all my might "Meow!" And in turn got the attention of who I thought was Mother, my tails unfurling to the warm hand's embrace as I was lifted to what I'll refer to as 'bottled food'. While I was drinking, I fell asleep, nine of my tails wrapping around my frail body for warmth and added defence while my tenth tail lifted itself and began slowly weaving through the air to attack any threats with its sharpened tip.

666247

Awakening I unfurled my first nine tails and stretched my tenth, my eyes opened and I can see, I can see outlines of the room I'm occupying and it is tiny, the floor is a soft material while the walls and ceiling are a smooth plastic but I cannot see any further than that. The room is four torsos wide in both cardinal directions and half that in height.

With that done I have calculated that I'm not near Mother and must find her immediately. What better than to try calling out to her in distress to bring her here and so I roared with all my might "Meow!" And waited for a minute before trying again with an equal amount of success.

This means that I have to resort to drastic measures and I began hardening my legs to prepare them for my quadruped journey and once hardened enough to endure use, I got up onto my knuckles and feet, curled nine of my tails over my body, moved my tenth tail to a position that would make a scorpion proud and began walking to the plastic wall. Once there I used my sharp tenth tail to cut through the wall and finding a sudden drop on the other side that was so deep that I cannot see en end to, from the darkness came a cold hand but I bared my fangs at it and hissed, tenth tail rattling like a rattlesnake's and pointing at the cold hand but it was a distraction and I didn't notice the other cold hand until it grasped my body and lifted me away but not without me attempting to claw at, stab and bite it but all my defensive attacks were deflected before they could harm the hand. The hand still flinched with every attack though and unfurled enough for nine of my tails to defensively wrap around me.

After a short time I sensed the presence of Mother and began crying in distress while trying to break free of the gripping hand an rush to Mother to the point of attacking with my soft nine tails alongside my sharp tenth one. My clawing in an attempt to get free was getting so desperate that my claws were beginning to glow faintly and actually cause some damage in the way of bruising. Not very effective but it was a start.

When Mother heard my distressed cry, she got up and rushed to my aid, ignoring the yelling at her to 'get back to bed'. Once within range of seeing me, I changed the look of my skin so it looked like I was heavily damaged and in dire need of protection and this only spurred her to hiss at and pounce onto the attacker.

Once freed from their grasp, I climbed into Mother's grasp as she cautiously crept to bed and curled defensively around me as I feigned fast healing and began to drink from her 'bottled food'. Once full, I crawled closer to her and curled up, all ten tails laying behind me as I drifted calmly into a warm sleep.

666247

**That was the first chapter of The Tenth Tail. I hope that you enjoyed reading this and please point out which paragraphs have the most severe errors in one of the sentences of the criticising review that I hope you are writing.**

**Please be careful when writing the reviews because anyone can see them including admins and if they decide that the language used was to vulgar, then you might lose your account for a while. Please avoid that when writing reviews.**

**Please continue enjoying your day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**666247**

**The Tenth Tail**

666247

**Chapter 2**

"Bloodstone. Bloodstone will be his name" I wake up to a soft voice explaining what my name will be and a warm blanket wrapped around my frail body. Opening my eyes, I realise that my vision has improved drastically and because of this, I can see the face of Mother and the one she's talking to.

They were arguing about what to do with my tenth tail between getting it scanned and finding a solution from there or straight up removing it but what I didn't understand was why did they want to remove my strongest weapon? My claws are sharp enough to fillet an enemy's flesh like a salmon but my arms aren't manoeuvrable enough to deflect attacks but my tenth tail is packed full of my strongest muscles and is prehensile but I can also control how sharp it is.

Before they finished their argument, I released a hungry 'Meow!' to let them know that I need food and Mother fed me while they continued their argument with them eventually deciding to give me a scan before doing anything else. Once in the room with the scanning equipment, I was placed on a cold mattress to get scanned on, I chose this time to sharpen my tenth tail to the point it glowed and begin flailing my tails in the direction of the machine.

Just before the scan could begin, my spiked tail burst through the machine in seventeen places and shredded the machine into plates of metal before I unsharpened my tail back to being blunt, my other nine tails had formed a wall that protected me from any sparks. Just after that mess, several doctors and nurses rushed in and startled me, earning each of them a digit of my tenth tail to the skull and my tenth tail simply grew them back in a heartbeat and cried out for food.

666247

"_Miss, your son is highly dangerous and has killed seven doctors and nurses. He needs to be put dow-" before the doctor could finish, the new mother punched him in the face and shouted "I DON'T CARE! HE'S MY SON AND HE WILL LIVE! IF ANY OF YOU PLACE A SINGLE ONE OF YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!" straight to his face before storming off to her child. She walked into the room, ignored the bleeding out bodies, collected and hugged her son and walked out the hospital, grabbed her weapon and walked through the burning portal._

666247

**Seven months later**

"Bloodstone, oh Bloodstone Branwren, wake up already" I had awakened to the voice of Mother calling my name. "Bloodstone, a caravan if passing, do you want to eat?" This got me up instantly, already clothed in a sleeveless winter jacket, bone mask and black trousers, ready for a raid.

I shot up, grabbed my parrying daggers and sprinted silently to Mother's side, nine tails and skin camouflaging to the leaves above the road, tenth tail already at max sharpness and I went still as stone. Just as the caravan passed below, I shot four digits to each of the wheels, stopping the caravan in its tracks.

With the caravan stuck, we struck from all angles and killed all inhabitants, grabbed all the food, alcohol valuables and dust and set the caravan a flame. We took the horses with us because we are more starved as of late and we had a special recipe for horse wine. As soon as we got back to camp, I began melting the horse hooves, and cooking the horse head in a caldron before adding a gallon of horse blood and the melted hooves and placed the lid on top to allow it to fester.

I used my ten minute break to sharpen my daggers before I uncovered the fermented horse and added three litres of water and poured it into enough bowls for the whole clan to have three servings and I waited for the horse wine to cool. While it was cooling I used the rest of the horse wine to cook boiled horse from the three remaining horses.

Once the meal was deposited onto all the necessary plates, I rang the dinner bell and quickly grabbed a cup of horse whine and a plate of horse before moving back to Mother's tent as the rest of the Branwren clan appeared and swarmed around the food and alcohol like usual. I began eating my meal and downing my drink outside before I brought the rest to Mother who was currently sharpening her sword before she stopped and grabbed some of the meat on my plate and the rest of my horse wine. "Thanks for the food, Bloodstone" she thanked me before she returned to sharpening her blade.

Today was like most days with a raid, I had to feed Mother because she wouldn't do it herself until after the rest of the clan was gorged. She hasn't unlocked my aura yet because I'm not of age yet but in a few years, she's going to send me to school and have them train me while the clan begins migration to other trading routes.

666247

**Seven years later**

Mother is sending me to patch so that I can get an education and meet uncle Qrow, I don't like the idea but it also means that I'll hopefully find someone to start a tribe with. This also means that I might have to stay with my sister but that doesn't sound very appealing.

I move through the portal and got dropped off at a house, the one that Mother said Uncle Qrow lives in. I walk to the door and knock twice before waiting.

While I was waiting for the door to answer, a corgi ran to my feet and barked twice so I did the only thing that came to mind, I began stroking it behind it's ears and kneeled in front of it, just as the door opened and the corgi ran in. In the doorway stood a yellow haired girl, "hello, can you please point me in the direction of Uncle Qrow's house?" I asked politely while my ten tails swayed behind me and the shocked girl stared at me for a few minutes before calling Qrow down and inviting me inside.

We sat down in front of the TV and she began playing with plushie grimm, a few seconds later a man stumbled downstairs and spotted me. You can guess what happened next.

666247

**A few weeks later**

Yang was walking me and Ruby to signal with a conflicted look on her face that she has kept ever since it was explained that I'm her brother and that Taiyang isn't my father along with the fact that I'd gone missing on the same day her mother left. She just found out that she has a brother and that she isn't allowed to ask him about her Mother.

Imagine the frustration, or don't. You decide.

I'd been placed into all the same classes as Ruby so that I had someone familiar in the same class as me. It was during the first day that they discovered that I'm a very picky drinker but that I'll eat anything that contains meat and only meat, I cannot eat chlorophyll at all and I can only drink alcoholic substances and blood.

It was a genetic defect, I'm only half-faunus, half-human but I have a genetic defect that leaves me with ten tails, no eyes and carnivorous. Thanks to my bizarre diet with Mother, I cannot survive without a specific type of alcohol either, a type that can only be made safely with very few recipes and had a very illegal, required ingredient, this type of alcohol is horse alcohol.

Luckily for me, I'd made a hidden stash of the stuff with enough fermenting to last eleven years, the interesting thing about this subject is that I'm the same age as Ruby and we have the exact same birthday.

On my first day in school, people thought that I'd make a nice target for bullies but when one tried, he was sent to the nurses office with three broken ribs and two broken legs and the funny thing is that I did it with a pencil, a blunt pencil that got lodged in his ribs just over his heart. He survived and I was let off with a warning because it was self defence.

This stopped all bullying this year and frightened Ruby with my ferocity. Yang was impressed with my skill and strength but was surprised when she found out that my aura isn't unlocked yet.

It was a good day and brought rage to the teachers because they cannot expel me. This included our combat teacher, Qrow because he knew that if I got expelled, the school would burn to the ground.

666247

**And that was the second chapter in the series. Please leave a review full of your views and opinions along with how they clash with my story.**

**Be careful with what you put in the review because this is a very public site.**


	3. Chapter 3

**666247**

The Tenth Tail

666247

**Chapter 3**

Learning new subjects in Signal were slower than in my first life but I wasn't an avid fighter in life, hell I wasn't even healthy. My dehydration was a bigger problem in this life because I wasn't allowed to drink in any of the classrooms and I required double the hydration of the other students combined and constantly needed to top up whenever a chance to do so arrived. The only class I could drink in was combat class because the teacher is just as alcoholic as me and is family but that also meant more difficult fights.

During the first two years I could be classed as directionally challenged but I excelled in three of my classes, those being literature, chemistry and combat. Up until the third year I was considered to be a juggernaut but on the third year, most of them gained aura and I didn't need to hold back as much, I actually needed to use my daggers in defence against the heavier opponents because I cannot feign attacks for the life of me, only retarget and edit sharpness amount.

It also turns out that without eyes, I cannot see blurs and glare doesn't effect me in the slightest but I still see perfectly without light as well. My vision only allows me to see objects via outline and roughness of material so the smoother a large object, the harder for me to see and this caught me off guard and lead me into relying on my tail sensitivity completely to aim at them and know their presence.

I have no sense of smell but when my eyes open, I see clouds of smells and how they get disturbed so I can rely on that but too much and I'm blinded so it is a double-edged blade, a mixed bag, a limited amount of horse wine and you get the picture, hopefully. This means that I have no nostrils and can only breathe through my mouth, disturbing classes for those with sensitive ears in the process, this is a major disadvantage because the opponent can tell how exhausted I am with little effort.

My stamina is weird, it is like yin and yang with my tails and body, the more exhausted my body, the stronger my tails and vice versa but because of this, I have two stances, bipedal and quadruped, those being in order of use claws and daggers for offence and defence and the other being the use of my tails in the same context but much better in almost every way which is exactly why I was considered a juggernaut but I don't have aura and therefore I'm handicapped compared to the rest. All this doesn't include my special attack of either stance, a final trick that can only be used once in a fight, the firing of the digits of my tenth tail or my three fanged bite, my three fanged bite is paralytic venomous and my digit shot is very energy draining to recharge and takes a very long time where I switch to an absolute defence of my remaining nine tails. The paralytic venom is fast acting and only lasts a minute at most.

Sorry if you don't Appreciate my weapons crafting class being an information dump but yes I'm in a weapons crafting class and no, I don't use any metals in my entire class, only stone, gravel, sand and diamonds that I melt down, mix together and cast into daggers. I'm very paranoid about magnokinesis semblances (please tell me the correct name for this ability) and metal manipulation semblances to the point that I have tried warning my classmates about that possibility, I have also made three mud daggers to possibly counter this problem. I mostly use this class to experiment what stone type best fits me.

And that's the lesson over, just as I cool the blade I made specifically made to shatter when thrown. I hope my semblance will be something useful like bad luck or mass manipulation but it is only guesswork for the most random variable in my life.

The next class is a ten minute break away and I spent the entire time swigging my seventh flask today and this is only the second class of five. This is difficult for me because the next class is maths and I already have a headache.

666247

Final lesson today was combat class and because it is the final day of the year, we are having a free for all elimination tournament where the last one awake gets the best grade and those that surrender fail. This will be the worst one yet because Qrow is taking part and we are recommended to be as brutal as possible or team up with those you work best with.

I chose to do both and team up with Ruby because I can be an absolute defence while Ruby picks off any fighters in sight as order prevailing in chaos before chaotic tactics get put into play. Our tactics are to bunker down in the centre of the battlefield so we can conserve our energy for later in the fight and splitting away when only five remaining including Qrow.

The plan works out perfectly and many who think we're an easy target get dispatched by my tenth tail with many weapons breaking on my tails when they confuse the fur for weak flesh but focusing fur into attacked spots simply deflects or snaps enemy weaponry. Once in the top five, we switch plans and escape the other's striking ranges before focusing on Qrow.

My stance swapping upon facing his strikes head on, deflecting his attacks and distracting him away from the incoming scythe strikes and I focus on other opponents, throwing away my defective weaponry in ranged strikes before I throw my last dagger at the one with the most aura, it shattered on contact and stopped her advance in the process before I pounced, claws glowing during the powerful swiping attacks and I jump last second before a scythe takes down my opponent and I use one of my final attacks to ensure my victory against the teacher and half-sister. I won in a very underhanded way but I got such a high grade that I will be forced into advanced combat class next year, aura or not.

And before you yell at your foci for me to unlock my aura. The Branwren clan cannot unlock their aura until they are of age or are one of the rarest exceptions but we have got a bonus that others simply cannot obtain, a second ability that requires strong emotions to be used such as turning into a bird, increasing the hardness of areas of the body, or active-camo and in rare cases a weaker version of this ability but two of it.

666247

**Nine years later**

Yang has graduated and chosen to go to Beacon next, me and Ruby are going into vale for the weekend before Yang is enrolled and are reading a weapons magazine with music blaring in our headphones and we are currently in a dust shop. Someone is approaching Ruby without her notice and attempts to mug her, only to get kicked through the window on the other side of the shop.

While she fights the group of hired thugs, their leader sarcastically speaks highly of them before firing a blinding shot at her, I chose this moment to make my presence known and I throw a glass dagger at his feet, tripping him up while he attempts to run away. Ruby tries to catch him with her scythe as he dodges and quickly climbs the fire escape.

"Can we follow him" I ask the shopkeeper and receive a nod to which I grab Ruby's scythe as she uses recoil to propel us to the roof and we attempt to stop him while he climbs into a bullhead and drops a dust crystal at ur feet to shoot that I simply defend and throw back at him. Ruby's shot coinciding with my throw and heavily damaging one of the engines as a huntress appears and attacks the bullhead further before we have to make a small retreat and the bullhead escapes.

Ruby gushes over the huntress while I take a swig of my flask and we somehow appear in the interrogation room at a police headquarters and the huntress gives a scolding speech and I drink from my fourth flask. They kept trying to confiscate all of them but for every one taken, I had the other, refilled and was drinking from it.

A few moments later an elder walked into the room with a plate of cookies that Ruby immediately began completely consuming (except for the plate) and the elder began his own speech, Ruby answering most questions while I ignored him rudely and continued drinking, even switching to my other flask and began drinking that. When he asked those same questions to me, I simply answered "all my fighting skills are instinctual and practiced, no I don't know who you are 'elder' and I would like to join my sisters at beacon" in a monotone voice. (Conversations aren't my strong suit when writing, sorry if you were looking forward to better in this scene)

I continued before he could ask more though, "I would prefer it if we had a meeting without my sisters presence though, if that is possible that is".

666247

**And that was the third chapter, please leave a review with your opinions of my story and a critical paragraph.**

**Please try to avoid making the reviews too insulting if you decide to add vulgar language to them as I would prefer it if you still had an account to possibly write a story on.**

**Please enjoy your day though.**


End file.
